


Texas Hold Me!

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A fic that came to be in a group chat, Derek Has Issues, F/M, I can’t tag, I liked it, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Oh! Nakedness, Pack Nights, Poker, Sterek getting together, and beer, because apparently I’m obsessed with Pack Nights, sensitive stiles, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: Stiles and Derek play poker. But just to add to both of their miseries. It’s STRIP POKER (thanks Lydia)





	Texas Hold Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. This idea came to be in a group chat with a lot of my friends. They’re all equally awesome and amazing and I love all of them for baring with me and my obsessive texting of Sterek fan fiction. I hope you enjoy, any errors are mine and feel free to point them out. Let me know what you think in comments also, if you want, I’ll answer I swear. Scout’s honor. Ok, here it is. Enjoy (or not, I mean, your opinions are valid)

Near the end of the first year, they were starting to run out of interesting movies to watch as a pack.... it had become somewhat of a tradition in Pack Nights, but it was starting to get boring. Lydia, because of course it was her, suggested they could play other games or do other stuff. 

They tried Monopoly, but after the first night, the whole board had three clear claw marks across it. So no Monopoly. 

They tried spin the bottle the next week. But after Jackson and Lydia were chosen by the bottle, the game was no longer PG. So, no more spinning any kinds of water recipients. 

The next week they tried to play beer pong but... well... they can’t even tell you if that went well or not. They don’t remember. 

Finally. Because Stiles is a genius, he proposed Poker. 

Now that was a hit.

Even if Derek refused to play, the night they started playing was a hoot. The second night, it was hilarious and really funny. The third night they made teams and it was even better. The Pack was getting along even better than ever and it was all because of Poker. 

The pack was happy, everyone played and had a good time. Well, everyone but Derek. 

That damn Sourwolf refused to play every time, choosing to sit on his couch quietly and read. And well, it was driving Stiles INSANE. He just wanted the freaking hot grumpy wolf to have a good night and enjoy some gambling dammit!

They had been playing betting gummy bears. But, in an effort to interest Derek to play, on the fifth night, Stiles decided to raise the stakes.

“Hey Derek, you gonna play today?”

Derek didn’t even look up from his book as he said “No” 

Stiles rolled his eyes “What if I told you we’re betting money? Would you be interested then?”

Derek sighed and he sounded kind of annoyed “Stiles, I /have/ money, I don’t need to take it from you in a stupid game”

Stiles scoffed “Please. It sounds to me like you’re afraid you’ll loose to us” 

Derek quirked an eyebrow and looked up, straight into Stiles’ eyes. They stared and stared until someone cleared their throat and Derek jumped a bit, looked back down to his book and said “No”. 

Stiles could be wrong, but it seemed like Derek was blushing. Was it the staring? Well whatever. Stiles failed and the damn cranky werewolf was still not playing. He plopped down on his seat annoyed. 

However, the others started to try and convince Derek as well. Scott tried with “C’mon Derek, you never play with us, just this once?” 

Lydia went with “I promise I’ll let you win some” 

Derek sighed, glanced at Stiles who was sat quietly shuffling the cards and rolled his eyes “Fine. But... I’m...just one game. I’m not so good at this” 

Stiles, still shuffling cards, mumbled “Sure, great. Scott can convince you but /I/ can’t”. 

He didn’t realize he’d said it out loud until Scott plopped beside him and clapped him in the shoulder and said “C’mon don’t be like that... he’s playing! That’s a win, right?” Stiles just sighed. At least it seemed Derek hadn’t heard him. 

Turns out. Derek Hale, literally the hottest man alive, the best at every other video game and normal game they’d ever played, sucked. He honest to god sucked. Thank god they were still playing for gummy bears or Derek would be poor by now

So, after a few rounds (because after the first one, Derek couldn’t say no to another one. Or another one. Or another one) it started to get a bit boring. 

That is until Lydia spoke up. Damn Lydia. 

It was still 8:00 pm by the time she spoke up and said “Hey you guys, let’s make this interesting...” 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow “How so?”. He’d been winning the last couple of rounds so he was feeling lucky. 

Lydia took a swig out of her bottle of beer and smirked “Strip Poker” 

Of course, Scott was out, he and Kira weren’t interested in stripping. Malia was in. Isaac was in. Jackson was in. Lydia was in. They all turned to Stiles who blushed, but looking at Lydia with that glint in her eye, his competitive nature ended up winning against his common sense “Sure, I’m in” 

They turned to Derek, who was already scoffing and getting out of his chair. Stiles smirked “C’mon big guy, if I’m stripping, then you're stripping. I promise I’ll let you win some rounds” and then he winked. Where he even got the confidence to do that, he had no fucking clue. But he did. And he felt ridiculous but, well, what’s another ridiculous moment in the grand scheme of his ridiculous life, right? 

Derek quirked an eyebrow and (for some unknown reason) smirked too. “Fine, Stiles” 

Stiles definitely DID NOT let out a shaky sigh at the realization that he was about to play STRIP POKER. WITH DEREK HALE. AND DEREK SUCKED. WHICH MEANT HE WAS GONNA GET ALMOST NAKED. OH DEAR GOD. HE WAS GONNA HAVE A STROKE. 

Aaaand then, the first round happened. 

Turns out. Derek was a fucking genius/wizard/prodigy at poker. He had been pretending to loose and folding for the last few hours. And when the first two rounds passed and Derek won both with a little smile on his face, both Isaac and Jackson were out. Who would have thought. Derek had one stone cold poker face. How the hell did he not see this one coming?! 

Stiles was not fazed though. He had LAYERS of clothes, he could afford to lose some rounds. But still, the other three players were very good. 

Lydia knew how to take her chances. Being a math genius, even if she wasn’t counting cards she was very good at knowing when to play her bluffs. 

Malia was just instinctual. She could read tales better than anyone. 

And Derek, well Derek just was some kind of Legendary Master of Poker. Damn him. He couldn’t back down now though. 

Stiles had them all down. He could make the calculations Lydia made and play her like a toy. At least in poker. 

With Malia, he could fake tells, or just pretend to feel confident or stressed. She picked up on wrong scents and BAM! Stiles had her. 

But Derek. Derek he just couldn’t fool.

Derek read him like a fucking book and no matter what he did, what scent he supposedly sent out, Derek just called his bluff. 

One by one, they all went down. Either Stiles or Derek won and by the time Lydia and Malia were on panties and bras, they tapped out. 

Stiles was shirtless, and he would feel self conscious except for the fact Derek was shirtless too, and so, all his concentration went to not drooling on his cards. But yeah. Being shirtless with Derek for comparison... let’s just say it wasn’t doing any favors for his self esteem. 

So now, with Lydia as the dealer, it was just Derek and Stiles going at it, and the rest of the pack were around them, placing bets on who would end up naked first. 

First round went to Derek. Stiles lost his belt, and Scott, Kira and Lydia groaned (because apparently they were betting for Derek to end up naked. The next two rounds went to Stiles. Derek lost his last sock and his belt as well.

There was only pants and boxers left for both... and Stiles was just trying not to hyperventilate every time he won. 

The next one. The next one went for Stiles. Derek lost his pants and Stiles must give off something of a tell because Scott just slaps him upside the head and whispers “Calm down man”. If Derek notices, he seems unfazed and doesn’t comment. Stiles doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. 

The next one went to Derek. Stiles got rid of his pants slowly and feels... well, weird. All his friends are watching intently as He and Derek get naked. Of all the ways he fantasized of them both getting naked, this didn’t even occur to him. 

He peeked a glance at Derek, who was shuffling uncomfortably on his seat. He looked... upset. And well, Stiles wasn’t exactly happy to be in his boxers in front of everyone, but he wasn’t upset. 

He tried to look Derek in the eye, and Derek, as if he sensed this, looked up and their eyes locked. And maybe, just maybe, Stiles thinks he understands now. Being naked for Derek never really ends well. Besides, the guy is pretty private and he’s always trying to earn the respect of his pack and this... well, let’s just say this isn’t helping.

Stiles furrows his eyebrows. Maybe... maybe strip poker wasn’t the best idea... maybe dragging Derek into it wasn’t as ok as he thought in the beginning. The guy has a few dozen layers of issues and Intimacy is one of the thick layers and maybe... maybe they should stop playing? 

But Derek is not gonna back down. Not with everyone so invested. Not with everyone watching him. He would never acknowledge his weaknesses. Even if being damaged is really not a weakness. 

Pants aside, Stiles sighs and sits down. Lydia deals the cards. Derek asks for two, Stiles asks for one. Stiles swears he’s not trying to win but when Lydia gives him his card, he stares down at his hand: 10, 9, 8, 7, And 6 of spade. He has mixed feelings about it. 

The only way Derek wins is if he has a Royal flush. That’s a 1 in 650,000 chance. So technically, Stles already won. His face twitches to frown or smile or something. But he doesn’t let it. 

He looks back up, at Derek’s blank face and raises the stakes. He’s got this game in the bag practically... but he’s not sure he wants it. 

Derek smirks. And Stiles can somehow tell right away it’s a fake smirk. “All in” He says and tries to stare Stiles down healfhartedly. Derek seems like he knows he lost already. 

Stiles sighs, looks at his friends and then back at Derek and goes “All in. What do you got?” 

Derek smiles

“Four aces” he says. Stiles stares at him and, because he’s a stupid motherfucking idiot, and because he’s also a compassionate retarded in love with Derek freaking Hale, he puts his cards face down on the table and says “You got me” with a small smile

Malia, Isaac and Jackson whoop so loud and Lydia groans while Kira slaps her face and Scott just puts his hand in his shoulder and says “still man, you got this far” 

After Stiles remarks that he’s not going to take his boxers off, if not for his sake, then for the sake of everyone else, they agree, but not without some teasing. 

It’s already late out and everyone is filing out of the house. Scott, Kira and Stiles are the last ones, when Derek says he’s gonna start cleaning up.

“I’ll help” says his stupid mouth because of his stupid brain in his stupid body. Scott sends him a wink and he and Kira are out. 

Stiles starts picking up stray beer bottles and picking up trash when Derek clears his throat on the other side of the room. When he looks up, he’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed that both of them have their clothes on again. “Hey, Im almost done here and then I think I’m gonna crash at Scott’s so don’t worry abou-“ Derek cuts him off

“Why did you let me win?”

His brain implodes. “Uhhhh” 

Derek’s just staring at him with his arms crossed and his fucking perfect face daring him to lie. When his brain finally encounters two functioning neurons to rub together he says “I uh, I didn’t...” 

“Yeah you did. I don’t know how or what hand you had but you were gonna win, so why didn’t you?”

Stiles blinks and stands straight “Dude, you won fair and square. You had four aces... that’s kind of tough to beat...” 

“So you weren’t gonna win?” Asks Derek disbelieving. 

“No” squeals Stiles. Derek smiles and saunters past Stiles to the table they were playing at, his five cards still face down on the table. Stiles tries to race him to get the cards but it’s too late. 

“You had a straight flush. You would’ve won” Derek says, with his back towards Stiles. 

Stiles blushes and ducks his head, scratching his neck... “Well, you know... you looked so uncomfortable and I just... I don’t know” 

“You don’t know? Stiles, a year ago you would have made me strip my boxers in front of a camera, and you’re telling me you just... let me win?” 

Stiles scoffs “Well, I wouldn’t have brought a camera, but I mean-“ 

“Stiles”

“How did you know I was winning anyways, were you cheating or something?” 

Derek turns around “I just know you” And after a beat “you didn’t answer my question” 

Stiles closes his eyes and sighs “Well I just... Maybe i don’t feel the same about you as I felt last year” 

He waits for a punch in the face, in the gut, in the legs, in the neck, in the crotch. Anything! But...

 

But instead, he gets nothing. He opens his eyes to Derek still staring at him with that damn poker face on. Stiles scrambles for anything else to say “I mean, besides... uh, you seem like the kind of guy who’s a sore looser so...”

Derek scoffs “you do too”. And they go back to staring again. 

Stiles has nothing else to say. He just... What’s he supposed to say now? ‘I let you win because I’m idiotically in love with you and I know you and I could just see how uncomfortable you were and I couldn’t do that to you’?!

Derek just... Smiles. And well, call him a fucking sappy romantic idiot, but that was the sweetest most amazing smile he’s ever seen. Yeah he’s in love, he can exaggerate about it if he wants, so what? 

“Thank you” says Derek. Stiles just makes this kind of half smile, but he’s pretty sure it looks more like he had a stroke than anything else. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he actually had a stroke. 

“Anytime” says Stiles. And then, Derek just, surprised him for the upteenth time... and hugs Stiles. His brain just made a Windows sound and disconnected. Yup. Sounds about right. Derek is warm and so... gentle. It’s, well, weird. In a good way. Like Derek himself. 

When they finally break apart from the hug, Derek smirks “Still, it was only luck. I could beat you any day of the week and you know it”

Stiles huffs a laugh, hyper aware of the fact that Derek is still loosely holding his hips and that his arms are still kind of in Derek’s back and they’re super close, he says “Sure thing bucko, bring it on” 

Derek’s eyes jump from one of his eyes to the other and then he whispers “Ok” and Stiles somehow just gets they’re not longer talking about some casual game of poker. So he breathes in and leans forward just as Derek is leaning forward and... well. 

Let’s just say their nakedness during the rest of the night has nothing to do with poker.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you liked it. I had a blast writing this and so did my friends reading it. Thanks for reading and whatnot. Have an awesome life! You may keep surfing the Sterek AO3 wormhole. Byeeee


End file.
